1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laryngeal mask airway for use with patients who are not able to breathe, and more particularly to a laryngeal mask airway that is efficient and convenient to use.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional laryngeal mask airway in accordance with the prior art comprises an airway tube (60), a laryngeal mask (70) and a laryngeal mask inflation tube (74).
The airway tube (60) is a large-bore tube made of resilient plastic material and has one end connected to the laryngeal mask (70). The laryngeal mask (70) is teardrop-shaped and divided into a curved bottom face (not numbered) and a bladder (72) around the curved bottom face. Multiple ventilation holes (71) are defined in the curved bottom face to connect the laryngeal mask (70) to the airway tube (60). The bladder (72) is inflatable and has a distal pointed end (not numbered) and a rear obtuse end (not numbered). The laryngeal mask inflation tube (74) has two ends (not numbered). One end connects to the rear obtuse end of the bladder (72). The other end of the laryngeal inflation tube (74) is a free end. An inflation indictor balloon (76) with a valve (77) is attached to the free end.
When the laryngeal mask airway is used to allow a patient to breathe, the laryngeal mask (70) is carefully flattened against the esophagus and the the pointed end of the bladder (72) is pushed into the esophagus until the ventilation holes (71) communicate with the larynx of the patient. With the bladder (72) around the opening to the larynx, a syringe (not shown) connects to the valve (77) to inject air into the bladder (72) via the laryngeal mask inflation line (74) to make the bladder (72) inflate. Thereby, no gap is formed between the bladder (72) and the larynx, and anesthetic gas can be injected into the lungs of the patient without any gas leakage. Meanwhile, the inflation indicator balloon (76) reflects the degree to which the bladder (72) is inflated so that medical personnel can observe and adjust the inflation of the bladder (72) as necessary.
However, the laryngeal mask airway still has the following drawbacks.
1. The bladder (72) usually has a pressure of 60-120 cm H2O when the bladder (72) is inflated with 20-30 cc of air. Under this pressure, the mucous membrane of the larynx is easily damaged thereby causing ulceration of the larynx. If the pressure is reduced, the bladder (72) does not seal the larynx well, and the anesthetic gas easily escapes through the gaps.
2. The bladder (72) easily refolds at the pointed end when pressed against the esophagus. The refolded portion of the bladder (72) makes the patient uncomfortable, can cause the patient to reflexively vomit, which displaces the laryngeal mask airway from the necessary position guide the anesthetic gas to the lungs, thereby allowing the gas to escape.
3. The ventilation holes (71) in the mask (70) are covered completely or partially by epiglottis. Thus the anesthetic gas cannot flow freely into the lungs.
4. The airway tube (60) and the laryngeal mask inflation tube (74) are separate so that the laryngeal mask inflation tube (74) has to be carefully manipulated when the laryngeal mask airway insert into the esophagus of the patient and can cause troublesome operational problems.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional laryngeal mask airway.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved laryngeal mask airway that is easily operated and efficiently conducts anesthetic gas into the larynx and ultimately the lungs of a patient.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.